Tea
Tea is a hot beverage made from boiling water and herbs. It is a fairly popular drink in Ninjago, with Sensei Wu being especially fond of it. A tea shop in Ninjago City sells several varieties of tea, including some with special properties. History The Golden Weapon Sensei Wu was shown to be drinking tea when he recruited each of the Ninja, with the exception of Kai. Tick Tock In the wake of Lloyd being captured by the Serpentine, Sensei Wu visited Mystake's tea shop to purchase some Traveler's Tea. He later used it to travel to Lord Garmadon's Dimension. The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja went to visit Cole's father, Lou, the latter made a pot of lemon-honey tea for the visitors while he asked about his son's recent activities. All of Nothing When the Ninja and Nya infiltrated the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, a battle erupted between the Ninja and the snakes for control of the Fangblades. During the battle, Sensei Wu mainly observed his pupils' progress from the shoulder of the Samurai Mech and enjoyed a cup of tea. When a Venomari Scout tried to climb on the mech, Sensei Wu poured hot tea on his head. The Rise of The Great Devourer While fighting the Serpentine atop the Serpentine Train, Chokun climbed onto Nya's Samurai Mech. Instead of fighting, Sensei Wu offered some tea to the Constrictai Soldier - when the cup was full, he punched Chokun off the Samurai Mech and deftly caught the cup without spilling a drop. The Day of The Great Devourer During the escape from the Great Devourer, Kai threw Sensei Wu's teapot off the Destiny's Bounty to try and increase its speed. Lord Garmadon was later seen ordering Traveler's Tea from Mystake, but abandoned it when he saw the Ninja battling the Great Devourer on television. After the Great Devourer's destruction, Sensei Wu found his teapot amid its remains, commenting that the tea was still hot. Child's Play Once Sensei Wu and Nya heard of the Grundal situation, Sensei Wu decided to visit Mystake for Tomorrow's Tea. With the tea in their possession, the pair hurried to the comic store where the Grundal was spotted, finding it menacing the de-aged Ninja. Lloyd used the tea to reverse the de-aging magic that revived the Grundal and reduced his friends to children, but was also aged to teenage years due to being caught in the "explosion" of the tea. The Last Voyage Tea Variants Traveler's Tea One of Mystake's special blends, Traveler's Tea is a substance that enables users to warp to certain locations. Travelers Tea and can transport you to separate realms, or places in ninjago. It is not currently known if it is random or not, as the same pot of the Tea teleported Dogshanks to the Tiger Widow's den, and Jay to his parents junkyard. it is said that those who use it never return. You would have to be a fool to use it. Tomorrow's Tea Tomorrow's Tea is another one of the many special blends offered by Mystake. When used, it can rapidly age things and undo the effects of time-reversing magic. Tea of Insight Brewed by using an Inky Lemonberry, the Tea of Insight can give those who drink it special visions. Gallery lou2.png senseiwulasha.png|Sensei Wu about to pour tea on Lasha senseiwuchokun.png|Sensei Wu offering Chokun some tea Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Food Category:2015